A semiconductor light emitting device (LED) is a device that generates light energy according to electron-hole recombination when an electrical current is applied thereto by using the characteristics of a p-n junction structure. Namely, when a forward voltage is applied to a semiconductor formed of a particular element, electrons and holes move through a junction of a positive electrode and a negative electrode and are thereby recombined The recombined electrons and holes have an energy level that is lower than their energy level when they are alone (separated). Light is emitted due to the difference in energy levels.
A light emitting diode (LED) can be manufactured by attaching a support substrate to a light emitting structure placed on a growth substrate, and removing the growth substrate. A laser lift-off process is commonly used to remove the growth substrate. However, the laser lift-off process may generate micro-cracks in a semiconductor layer in a region adjacent to the growth substrate due to laser irradiation, thereby degrading a luminous efficiency of the LED. Such damage may be avoided through the use of an additional process. However, the additional process substantially complicates the manufacturing of the LED.